headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Superman 427
"Mind Games" is the title to the story from issue #427 of the ongoing American comic book series ''Adventures of Superman''. It was written by Marv Wolfman and illustrated by Jerry Ordway, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Tom Ziuko with lettering by John Costanza. It was edited by Andy Helfer and Mike Carlin. This issue shipped with an April, 1987 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Superman flies to Qurac to interrogate President Marlo as to the recent armored attacks that have taken place in Metropolis in past weeks. He bursts directly into the presidential palace and pins Marlo to the wall. Soldiers try to stop him, but he melts their weapons with his heat-vision. Miles underground, two strange mutants named Prana and Zahara (of the Circle) pay close attention to events transpiring above them. Prana believes that Superman may be part of their chosen Circle and he establishes a mental connection with him. Superman begins suffering seizures as dozens of disturbing images from his past flicker through his mind. Prana perceives everything that is happening – in truth, he is causing it. Superman revives and realizes that he must fly away to recuperate. He goes to his hotel room where he finds himself assailed by the same nightmarish visions. Prana meanwhile, continues to witness Superman's memories. The process is extremely painful, and he begins to doubt whether Superman may be a lost member of the Circle. The mental link becomes too much for Prana and he falls over dead. Zahara, his wife, is grief-stricken and swears vengeance against Superman. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Prana * Zahara * President Hurrambi Marlo * Quraci soldiers * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Lex Luthor * Metallo, John Corben * Godzilla * Cat Grant * Lana Lang * Lois Lane * Synapse * The Circle * Kryptonians * Qurac :* Abu Dhabi * Krypton * Japan * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Military weaponry * Kryptonian birthing matrix * Quraci tanks * Empathy * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Superman: The Man of Steel, Volume 3 trade paperback. * Editor Andrew Helfer is credited as Andy Helfer in this issue. * This is the fourth issue of Adventures of Superman written by Marv Wolfman. * This is the fourth issue of Adventures of Superman drawn by Jerry Ordway and his third issue as inker. It is his fourth issue as cover artist. * This is the fourth issue of Adventures of Superman colored by Tom Ziuko. * This is the third issue of Adventures of Superman lettered by John Costanza. * The events of this issue take place after ''Superman'', Volume 2 #4. They continue in ''Adventures of Superman'' #428. * Superman chronologically appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #4. He appears next in a television broadcast in ''Adventures of Superman'' #428. * First and only appearance of The Circle. * First appearance of Zahara. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #428. * First and only appearance of Prana; dies in this issue. * The giant green monster in the Japan hallucination is not identified by name, but it is pretty clear that it is intended as Toho's famous city-stomper, Godzilla. * As indicated above, Bizarro, Cat Grant, Godzilla, Jor-El, Lana Lang, Lara Lor-Van, Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, Metallo and Synapse all appear as figments of Superman's imagination only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:April, 1987/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries